In the Eve of Battle
by Kinnetik Ishisu
Summary: Any tactician has doubts and concerns. What if she is not capable enough for the last task at hand? Why does Lord Hector rejoices in annoying her so? A chat between the tactician and the Archsage Athos before the final battle with Nergal.


Well, I've decided to take a plunge into the Fire Emblem fandom and begin with this little one-shot called "In the Eve of the Battle" It's basically a chat between the tactician and the Archsage Athos the night before the final confrontation. It sounds a little bit boring, but I promise you'll like it. It can be a series of short stories, but only if people ask for them. 

**In the Eve of the Battle**

By KinnetikIshisu

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, just obsess with it and have fun with its characters. Comments would be greatly appreciated!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A dragon… I have to lead this army to fight a dragon?_

After Lord Eliwood's army was fated to face the ultimate dragon to defeat Nergal, the camp's mood was gloomy. Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector were preparing their weapons while Erk and the rest of the mages conferred between themselves, surely dividing the remaining spell books between the most capable. Canas was meditating in one corner while Louise and Lord Pent shared a private moment. Nils was quietly playing with his pipe, definitely thinking about his sister. How sorry I was when I saw Lord Eliwood slaying her dragon form. I should have been able to stop it, I should have been able to do something…

"Are you quite alright, child?" Athos, the old Greybeard, asked me. "Why don't you put away all those dragonology books and writings, wash that ink off your face and go to sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Lord Athos…" I asked the senior sage, " Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not sure I follow you, my child" he smiled gently. "Should I fear something?"

"I don't know. Being as powerful as you are, I guess not, but I…"

"You feel like you are walking into a murky darkness, don't you?"

I looked up to his kind face and saw understanding in those grey eyes: "I feel like in that darkness I'm heading to, I won't be able to lead my companions to victory…"

He took a seat next to me and looked at our army. Sain and Kent were setting up the round schedule while Guy, Jaffar and Mathew were playing with a deck of cards, under the scrutiny Lucius, Nino and Priscilla. Nils, who was soundly asleep now, was being taken to his tent by Lord Hector. Serra was pestering Merlinus for one of her staffs so that she could lend it to Lord Pent, now that I decided she was not to accompany us to the final skirmish. By the Gods that I had never heard someone whine as loud as she did when she found out I wasn't contemplating her help in the final battle… In fact, between her whining, sir Wallace's booming complaints and the murderous glares I got from the several that were not to join us in battle, I was about to scream and join Nergal! My thoughts were interrupted by Lord Athos' content sigh:

"They are prepared to give their best. From young Nills and his pipe to Florina and her Pegasus, all of them expect your commands without hesitation. Isn't that something to be glad about, young lady?" 

"My Lord, that is precisely what fires my concern!" I stood up and faced him, my voice conveying my despair. "What if I'm not able to make the right decision when it is required to? If,by any chance, either Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector or Lady Lyndis were injured, the army would lose morale as well as the battle and even so, they won't hear anything about not being in the final confrontation. Little Nils has to be there as well to fuel our energy, much to my dismay… What if I'm not able to protect them all? I was virtually inexperienced until I met Lady Lyndis a year ago… Shouldn't they hire a more skilled tactician?" 

Lord Athos looked up to me and smiled again. "There are indeed many more tacticians, way more skilled than you are at this moment..." 

"You see? That's what I—" I tried to continue but Lord Athos raised his palm to stop me 

"_But_ there is no one this fine group of people over here will trust more than you. You have led them this far; flaws and all _you_ are the one they will confide in, their strengths, their weaknesses, you have learnt them all and have learnt how to keep them alive and victorious despite any disadvantages."

"I have, haven't I?" I smirked. Damn was this guy a good ego boost. 

"Nergal's move concerning the young Ninian was demoralizing, even I recognize that. But do not let yourself wallow in despair child for it is that despair the one will doom you and your companions. I've been there, I know…" finished the old Greybeard with a sad smile. He stood up, patted my head and headed off to the mages tent. "Now let see which books those rogues left for me… Hey, you youngster! Erk, is it? That Aureola is mine! It is too advanced your limited amount of knowledge! No! Don't run away, come back here I tell you!" And with that, he lifted this hem and ran towards the mages tent to probably redistribute the magical tomes according to its possible rightful owners. 

Only then I remembered that I was about to fight Lord Athos' old friend; that Nergal had been too a human long time ago. Sure he was powerful and our chances of winning were not good according to any general calculation I was taught to do, but, for the first time, I was sure of the outcome of a battle and that I, the humble tactician-in-training, will be able to savor the victory awaiting us come morn. My thoughts were again interrupted, startling my visions of glory with a set of violent pats in the back: 

"You should go to sleep, _young rascal_! It will do us no good to have a half asleep _tactician_ directing our combat against Nergal's forces! Thanks to the Gods there are no taverns near here or I'm afraid I will have to send Mathew to fetch your alcoholized self out of there!" Lord Hector boomed while he clapped my back in the most brutish fashion. 

"And it will do you good to remember, my Lord, that _I _am a lady, not your war horse which you can treat in such an oafish and disrespectful way! " I replied, annoyed at Lord Hector's actions. I much preferred his brother and Lord Eliwood when I thought about appealing men as I discussed between giggles with Lady Lyndis and Serra during a secret venture to a town's tavern not so long ago. Unfortunately, Merlinus was there when we attempted to scurry back into the camp and told Lord Eliwood of my improper influence in the ladies. The red haired lord, at the same time, told Lord Hector the hilarious story of our secret rendezvous and I have to stand his never ending nagging about my irresponsibility up until this day. 

Lord Hector huffed and walked again muttering something about ill mannered tacticians and how he will never hire one as young as me never again. I strode to my tent and flapped it closed, not before taking one last peck to the infuriating blue haired Lord that, surprisingly, was looking back at me as well before he hurried into his tent. 

The next morning, against all odds, I was the first one up and eager for battle. I knew that we were going to win for sure, that our army, my companions, my comrades were invincible. Apparently they thought so too, because they returned my eager enthusiasm with bold smirks and erect battle postures. And with the sun clashing into the armors, I arranged my green cloak and followed Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis and the maddening, annoying, lovable –_Hey! Where did that come from?_- Lord Hector into the sunshine and into victory.


End file.
